Through the fire and flames
by questar
Summary: Vampires. Werewolves. Deatheaters. Muggles. Teen love. The gang enter's their seventh year of Hogwarts, ready to arm themselves with the knowledge needed to kill off Voldemort. They think they can over come the evil but, who knows maybe the good won't win


Through the Fire and Flames 

Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does, all I am doing is taking her beloved characters and writing a fanfiction. No, I did not write the song Through the fire and flames, DragonForce did, all I am doing is using the name of their song and the last verse. The only thing I can take any slight credit for is the semi-plot and the OC Dreaton.

Summary: Vampires, Werewolves, Deatheaters, Muggles, and Teen love. The gang enters their seventh year of Hogwarts, ready to arm themselves with the knowledge needed to kill off Voldemort. They think they can over come the evil but, who knows maybe the good won't triumph over evil.

Chapter 1: The calm before the storm. V.1.02

So far away we wait for the day,  
For the light source so wasted and gone,  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days,  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!

/----------------------------------------------------------\

I sat in my new Head girl compartment writing a letter to my long time pen pal and ex-boyfriend Victor. It had been so long since we last talked that I was anxious to get this letter out. I had so much to tell him that I wasn't sure it would all fit on the parchment. I didn't know where to start. I sat in my chair reminiscing about it for hours…

"Hey there pig." I said when a tiny blur of fur came flying through my open window. He was carrying a highly decorated sky blue envelope, which I assumed was an invitation to Bill and Fleur's wedding. I took the letter off his leg and noticed he had a second letter for me but before I could take it he sped off!

I opened the envelope. It had a picture of Bill and Fleur, and though he had scars on his face he still looked handsome, it had emerald ink with an old English writing style and it was personalized! I read the letter and reread it. I couldn't come to the house for 2 weeks until the day of the wedding! I had been going there everyday since school ended to talk with Ron. I had a huge crush on him but no matter what I did he wouldn't take a hint. I headed downstairs and gave the letter to my parents since they were invited too. I went out for a walk to blow off some steam.

"Hey! Hermione!" Called my old friend Dreaton. Ah it had been forever since we talked. "Hermione maybe It's just me being paranoid but why haven't you called din't you get back last week?"

I responded with, "I'm not really sure," The truth however was so much had changed since the time we had really been friends that we had no real common ground to talk about. All her problems were boys and passing school. My problems were being afraid for my friends lives, as well as my own. I needed someone to tell all my problems to without judging me.

I did have someone but I could never write to him during the summer, Victor my ex-boyfriend was a bizarre person. He wasn't a good talker but, he could write amazing, well thought out letters. He was the type of person who everyone thought was dumb because he talked slow and didn't use big words but he was smart, in fact he was smarter than me smart. Ok fine maybe I'm exaggerating but he is smart. Our relationship didn't work out though, it was mostly physical, but I never let it get too far and now we are just pen pals, but we can never write during the summer.

I soon came to a park and sat down on a bench sighing. It was getting late I had been walking for hours lost in thought about everything and nothing

"Hey, there girlie you want to play with me and my friend here?" A guy wearing a black hooded sweatshirt asked me, he was holding a knife.

"You do what we want and I promise we won't hurt you." A second man said smirking and he was holding a gun. I felt in my pockets looking for my wand. I nearly fainted I had left it at home…

I had two choices stay and have god only knows what happen to me but hopefully live, or run and die. "Don't even think of running little girl." The second man stepped forwarded and I heard him load his gun. So what's it gon'ta be lil' girlie?

Crack!

Bang!

Time seemed to slow down as a tiny tin bullet whizzed ever closer to me. I felt pain, and numbness. Every part of my body felt cold like I had been frozen in ice, my eyes were blind and I lost my hearing. But I didn't think I had died. I was floating around in nothing but black I heard the crying voices of everyone I knew Harry, my parents, Ginny, the Twins, and their parents, and Draco, (?) But no crying tears from Ron. I had expected this was a dream but why wasn't Ron where he normally was holding my arms telling me how much he loved me and crying that he had almost lost me.

I awakened a week later in St. Mungos, apparently a member of the order had shown up scaring the guy with the gun who shot me in the head. If it weren't for this place I wouldn't be alive. It's amazing what magic can do it's like I wasn't even shot. Ron and a friend of his apparently came to see me every day as well as his dad, but I'm sure he was just there to look over them in case a death eater decided to show their ugly face in public.

Ron left me a letter which I haven't read yet, because I have two days to get ready! Two days to get ready for Bill and Fleur's wedding! I have to get a new dress I have to get them a present and I need someone to dance with after the wedding so I don't look silly all by myself! I went to Diagon Ally where my first stop was naturally, Flourish and Blotts. I decided to get Fleur a book for her wedding gift, I had heard a long time ago that she had liked muggle literature, so I got her a great book "Wizard's first rule." Which didn't have anything to do with real wizards but it was still a good book. I stepped inside the store and nearly bumped into a blonde headed wizard.

"Sorry," I said automatically before even realizing who it was. I was about to say something when he opened his mouth to speak. I expected a response like, 'watch where you are walking mudblood.' But instead I got something I would never expect to hear from a mouth so foul: an apology.

"Oh, excuse me Miss Granger I wasn't paying attention." He said before walking off. I was confused. No insult, no blaming me, but an apology and saying my name. It made me feel weird. Ever since Draco had joined the light side I had been wondering if it was just the side of the war that had changed but, it was his whole persona too.

I entered the building, and began browsing the isle looking for the book I wanted to get them. It amazed me how extensive their collection of muggle literature was. They had everything from Shakespeare to Dr. Seuss. I finally found the book I was looking for when someone came and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, Hermione," A voice from behind me said, "Have you read my letter yet?" I noticed what I thought was a hint of happiness in his voice.

I turned around, and said, "No, sorry. I haven't really had the chance; I've been busy getting ready for your brother's wedding, not to mention I lost most of the time to do so because I was in a freaking hospital for a week and a half!"

"Whoa, calm down Hermione," He said, "Look it doesn't matter if you've read it or not. I'll just ask. Her--" I thought I knew what he was going to say so I just interrupted him before he got nervous and kissed him lightly on the lips. After we parted, he stood there staring off in the distance for 5 minutes.

It was enough time for me to head downstairs pay for the book and come back up. He was still staring blankly so I decided to bring him back to his senses. "Ron. Hello, are you there?"

"Wow… wow." He said, "well umm, I was just going to ask if you will be my date for the wedding-" He was going to continue but I cut him off with my answer and he sighed.

"Yes," I said.

The rest of the day went by fast and by the end I had enough time to read his letter... but I couldn't find it. For the first time in my life I had lost something. I went downstairs and saw my dad sitting at a desk filling out bills.

"Hey, dad did you happen to see a light brown letter in my room? I've been looking everywhere for it." I asked impatiently I had ten minutes till it was an hour before bed and I needed to get ready.

"No, I haven't you should ask your mum, maybe she's seen it." He responded not even looking up from his papers.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked again, "I can't find her either."

"She's upstairs in our room," He sighed, "And please don't bother me anymore I am very busy."

I ran up the stairs to the master bedroom, and opened the door. There sitting almost peaceful looking was my mom, but she was bloody naked, and dead. And on the wall above the bed, written in her blood was a message.

"One by one, everything and everyone you love, you will lose. This is a promise. And if there's one thing to learn about the Dark Lord you filthy little mudblood is that I always keep my promises." And it was not signed Lord Voldemort, but Tom Marvolo Riddle

I screamed, I screamed so loud that the entire neighborhood was woken up.

I heard footsteps quickly coming up the hall as I slowly fell, my body shutting down from the shock of the scene before my eyes.

I was upset, and pissed but nothing more. I knew my mum would die soon she had cancer, but she should not have died this way, "Not this way." I muttered over and over again after hearing the words in my head. She shouldn't have refused treatment in St. Mungos. Sure, she would have been there for the entire summer but afterwards she could live for decades more instead of dying at the meager age of 46 years! No one was really concerned about the dead muggle. No they were concerned that he-who-must-not-be-named, came to personally attack the best friend of the boy who lived! The only thing Hermione cared about is that her mum's death came a year too soon.

Her doctor had said she would have exactly a year and a half to live with taking her medicine everyday. Her only wish had been to live long enough to see her little Hermione graduate from Hogwarts and become famous. But the evil of the world decided otherwise, and so there I sat, lost in thought, the world was becoming unbearable but I still had one sliver of hope: Ron. Ah Ron!

A/N: so, how was it? I know it was a little short but I needed to get this down. I also write really slowly so my updates may be few and far between. I'm fairly new to writing fanfiction though, so don't be too harsh. I will say that I don't have a beta though. If you'd like to comment feel free to click that little button that says go. I promise it will make you feel better.

V. 1.02

- Fixed some grammar mistakes (I hope.)

- Edited the part where Hermione is shot.

-Edited the scene where Hermione finds her mom dead.

-Edited disclaimer and A/N. (not that anyone reads them anyways.

V.1.01

- Chapter 1 is uploaded


End file.
